Fang Xuanling
Fang Xuanling (房玄齡) is the imperial chancellor to Li Shimin in the Tang Imperial Court. Appearance Personality History During the Xuanwu Gate Incident, Fang Xuanling was one of the many government officials who turned a blind eye to Li Shimin's actions. Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 1.4, Page 4 Synopsis Introduction arc In the imperial court, General Yuchi Jingde approaches Chancellor Fang Xuanling to inform him that he has failed his mission to kill Princess Yongning. Fang Xuanling remarks that it was unavoidable and that he will notify the emperor of the events, but lie that she fell deep into the canyon river and hence he was unable to retrieve her body. Fang Xuanling who has envisioned before that such an outcome is possible, states that Yongning is female and thus unable to become the emperor. However, giving thought to the current situation, tells himself that perhaps things are better this way. In the throne room, he requests an audience with the emperor and is greeted by Chancellor Du Ruhui. He informs the emperor that he may rest with ease, as all of the families of the former princes have been put to their deaths. Du Ruhui remarks that they must not let their guard down for the sake of Tang and they must weed out any possible dissidents. Fang Xuanling then reveals that princess Yongning fell to her death in a canyon and her body was carried away by the river's rapids. Du Ruhui says it is unlike of General Yuchi Jingde to not be able to find a body, but Fang Xuanling responds that it could not be helped given the circumstances. Du Ruhui suggests retrieving her body to confirm her death, however the emperor tells them it would be unnecessary and to hold a funeral for the princess and her mother at Rongen temple. He then thanks his chancellors and dismisses them.Change Ge Xing: Chapter 1.4, Pages 1-9 In the Xiande Hall of the eastern palace, Fang Xuanling speaks with Wang and informs him not to tell the emperor the incident that took place and instead, turn attention towards resolving arson and theft around the city. The two are interrupted by an approaching Du Ruhui walking towards them as he questions the events around the incident in Rong'en Temple. Fang Xuanling jokes that such a small incident has reached the ears of the military department, but Du Ruhui observantly responds that the military guards were poisoned without the culprit stealing anything from the temple, hence they cannot be an average thief. He questions if they have found the source of the poison. Though, Fang Xuanling says he forgot to look into it, and asks Wang to bring him the reports so he may personally look into it. He thanks Du Ruhui for his assistance and leaves along with Wang.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 2.1, Pages 2-4 Wei Zheng checks into a suite in an inn and meets Fang Xuanling in the room playing game of Go. As he sits across him, Wei Zheng tells him that he has relayed his message to Yongning and shows the broken hair piece as her response. Fang Xuanling talks about how he remembers her fondly as a smart and capable child who was loved by Li Shimin as if she were his own daughter, and showed great interest in learning about strategies and war for a female. As he remarks that even after her "death" she causes a lot of worrying, the Pinxiangzhai can be seen in the background aflame.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 2.2, Pages 3-8 Relationships Abilities & powers Intellect In order to become an imperial chancellor, Fang Xuanling must have an exceptional intellect in order to serve the emperor. Authority As an imperial chancellor, Fang Xuanling has a high level of authority to accompany his high position; he may make recommendations in court to what actions the emperor should take, influence the emperor's current actions as well as have an input into diplomatic decisions. Trivia * Xuanling is based on the real life Fang Xuanling. He was a Chinese statesman and writer who served as a chancellor under Emperor Taizong (Li Shimin) in the early Tang dynasty. He lived from 579 to 648. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Han characters Category:Tang Imperial Court